


You’re not alone

by Icequeen208



Category: Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: Dick tries to help Jason out of his depression and the brothers have a late night chat





	You’re not alone

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this as a new post instead of adding another chapter to the other one.

Dick awoke and turned over in his bed. His clock on his nightstand read 3:30. He didn’t know why he had woken up but he felt like something was telling him to get up. He got out of bed and walked into the living room where he found Jason sitting on the couch. He was just sitting there, staring out into space. Dick felt an urge to sit beside him and wrap his arms around him. His little brother had been through a lot lately. 

“Jay?” Dick said 

Jason glanced up, letting Dick know he had acknowledged him but said nothing. Dick came to sit beside him. He thought Jason might protest but he did nothing. “I couldn’t sleep,” he finally said 

“Wanna talk about it?” Dick asked, hoping his brother would open up. Jason was never the type of person to talk about his feelings. Then again, it kinda ran in the family. Dick was use to being the only one willing to talk. He knew Jason had dealt with depression before but he never imagined that it would go this far. 

Several weeks ago, joker had escaped from Arkham and managed to kill a few innocent people before the bats could stop him. One of them was a sixteen year old boy who was killed when joker toke a hammer to his head repeatedly. That one hit close to home for Jason. It killed him to think an innocent child had to suffer and die because they weren’t there in time. Jason had devoted his life to protecting innocent people but unlike his family, he didn’t consider himself a hero. He just wanted bad guys to get what they deserved and innocent people to be safe. He knew not everyone could be saved but the guilt kept eating away at him. He had shot joker but the shot didn’t kill him. Thanks to Batman who had managed to grab Jason’s arm causing the bullet to hit joker in the shoulder.  
Back at the cave, Jason and Bruce had argued over what Jason had tried to do. He was sick of the no killing rule and sick of going around and around with Bruce. 

That wasn’t the only thing bothering him though. Jason had been dealing with his demons for far too long. He was tired. After leaving the cave that night, Jason had retreated to one of his safe houses. Hours later, he had sent them all a simple text message saying he was sorry and that he was done. They wouldn’t have to worry about him anymore. That sent a shiver down Dick’s spine. He was terrified of what Jason would do. However, it was Tim who had found him and toke him back to his place. Dick came over and talked with Jason. Having Tim and Dick there for him was somewhat comforting but he didn’t know if it was enough. 

Dick had managed to get Jason to see a superhero therapist. After a few weeks, Dick talked Jason into staying with him in bludhaven. Jason didn’t need his big brother checking up on him but he agreed. After seeing the therapist for several weeks, Jason seemed to be doing well until he started drinking heavily. Dick knew he was still struggling with things going on in his head and had tried to get Jason to open up but he just seemed to completely shut down. Dick was worried and had tried to get Jason to go back to therapy but to no avail.

“What’s there to talk about?” Jason replied 

“Jay look, you know I’m here for you. No matter what. It’s ok to open up.” Dick said, trying to get through to his stubborn brother. Jason shook his head. 

“I don’t need to talk.” 

“You’re not in this alone Jay.” 

Silence filled the room for a few minutes. Neither one of the brothers said anything until Dick spoke up, not wanting to deal with the silence anymore. 

“Do you mind if I tell you a story?” 

Jason shrugged. 

“I wanna tell you about something that I went through. I was alone. I didn’t talk to anyone about it and now it’s way too late to do anything about it now.” He said

Jason didn’t seem too interested but he didn’t object so Dick continued.

“It was a few years ago. I was tracking down block buster and I was working with a woman called tarantula. Her real name was Catalina Flores and she was suppose to be a super hero but she killed criminals. I tried to reason with her but she never listened. She helped me track down Desmond and I was really tired and angry. I was angry because he had done so much harm to so many people and had burned down the circus which he knew would really hurt me and even threatened to murder the family. I was sick of him causing trouble and wrecking havoc and I wasn’t going to let him do anymore. He had slipped between the cracks one too many times and when we found him, I gave him a good beating but Catalina shot and killed him.” Dick looked at Jason who was definitely listening but kept his head down. 

“I blamed myself. I didn’t do anything to stop her from killing Desmond and I felt like I had failed Bruce. As far as I was concerned, I was just as guilty as Catalina for killing him. Even though I didn’t pull the trigger. I know how guilt works. It eats at you and won’t leave. It nags at you until you do something about it. Sometimes all you need to do is talk to someone.” Dick said, his voice was softer in the last sentence. Jason attempted a smile and Dick contemplated telling the whole story. He didn’t know if he should. He wasn’t sure if Jason would be upset by it or not.

“I’m not sure talking is gonna help, Dick.” Jason’s voice was just above a whisper. “I’m not sure you would want to know what goes on in my head anyways.” 

Dick toke a deep breath. “You know Jason, I just want to help. I know I sound like a broken record but I don’t think anyone should go through anything like this alone.”

“I’m use to being alone .” Was Jason’s reply. 

“Something else happened that night. The night block buster was killed. Something that made me feel worthless and disgusting.” Dick started. “You’re not the only one who feels worthless or like no one could love you because of what you did.”

“After Catalina killed block buster, I went up to the roof of the hotel we were in to take a breath. I was so distraught and mentally unstable. I couldn’t think clear and nothing made sense. That’s when she came. She followed me up there and told me everything was gonna be ok. Then she kissed me.” 

“You felt worthless and disgusting because she kissed you?” Jason asked confused. 

“She didn’t just kiss me. I mean, it didn’t stop there and she did it without my permission.” Dick explained. Jason stayed quite and let him continue. 

“She, umm, she basically forced herself on me. I told her not to touch me and she just kept going. She ripped off my uniform and I felt so helpless. When she was done she was acting like it was perfectly normal. One again I blamed myself. I felt like I should have been strong enough to fight her off and I couldn’t. I hated myself for being so weak. She was able to get me down and make me do what she wanted. I hated myself so much for not being able to stop her. I hated that my body had reacted to what she had done.”

Jason was now paying full attention to his brother’s story. 

“I never told anyone. I just went through it alone but the nightmare didn’t end until later. She followed me back to Gotham and wouldn’t leave me alone. I eventually tried to turn myself in and her too but they wouldn’t take me. They toke her in though. She was charged with multiple murders.”

By the time Dick had finished, Jason could feel his blood boil. He felt anger seeping it’s way into him. Some crazy bitch had raped his brother and now she was in prison but not for rape. Why should she get away with it? What did Dick ever do to deserve that? He had been nothing but a great hero/leader and a good brother. Sure they had their fights and was never really close but Jason knew Dick had done a lot for the family. He made mistakes but he was a truly wonderful person who just wants to help people and do what’s right. 

“Why didn’t you tell someone.” Jason said. “I know we haven’t always been on good terms but you could have told me. I would have made damn sure she payed for what she did to you.” 

Dick placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “It doesn’t matter now. The point is, I went through it alone and no one should have to do that. I don’t ever want you to think you’re alone Jay.” Dick said, hoping some kind of comfort would come to his little brother. Dick would always see Jason as his little brother, no matter how much bigger he is now.

“That’s unacceptable. No one should get away with that. Especially if they hurt someone in this family.” Jason replied.

Dick knew Jason meant well but he didn’t want him to worry about it. “She’s locked up. She can’t hurt anyone anymore.” Dick said 

“I’m so sorry. I wish you would have told me.” Jason said turning to look at Dick. “You’re right, no one should have to go through that alone.” 

“That’s the whole point. You’re not alone. We’ll get through this. Whatever you’re going through, we’ll get through this together. I’ve got you, little wing.” Dick said and for the first time in a long time, Jason felt better. Knowing his brothers weren’t going to let him fight his demons alone made him feel secure. He never told Dick but he had always looked up to him. Dick had always been his hero. He still felt anger at the thought of some crazy woman taking advantage of Dick or any of his other siblings for that fact. He made a mental note to find her and make her suffer for what she did but for now, he thought he just might be ok. He loved his brother more then he hated the woman who had hurt him so for now, he was fine and Dick was fine as long as he knew Jason was fine. 

The two brothers talked a little more about happier things. It lightened the mood a lot more and Dick smiled just hearing Jason talk about the things that they use to do for fun or something they did that got them into trouble. Dick was happy that Jason was getting his mind off the things that were bringing him down and they talked until sunrise. There’s nothing quite like having a brother who understands you and is willing to fight for you until their last breath. Yes, Jason and Dick would be fine. They have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
